Happy Valentine's Day, Lieutenant!
by meshi-chan
Summary: Selamat hari Valentine, letnan satu. Teruslah berada di sisiku selamanya.' Special Hari Valentine! Royai! OOCness and such- I'm gomen ; v ;


Happy Valentine Day, Lieutenant!

Disclaimer : I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It's Hiromu Arakawa's.

Summary : Roy Mustang sangat sangat menanti hari ini. Royai.

Warning : Kegajean dan a lot of OOCness. Silahkan menghajar author ini. 8") dan fanfic yang amat sangat singkat.

A/N : EH INI FANDOM GAK KELEWAT SEPI YA D8 /kamu juga kemana aja mesh/ Baiklah ini untuk Valentine's Day! Enjoy!

* * *

"Apakah kalian sadar, kolonel mengerjakan _paperwork_ secepat cahaya hari ini?" tanya Breda, dengan donat di mulutnya.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa, Breda? Ini adalah _Valentine's Day_, ingat? _Chief_ pasti bersemangat di hari ini setiap tahun. Bagaimana sih?" ujar Havoc dengan rokok menghiasi pinggiran mulutnya.

"Pasti kolonel mau kencan hari ini tenang tanpa Letnan Hawkeye mengancamnya, bukan?" Fuery tertawa lirih.

"Oh iya, kolonel. Hari ini kau ada kencan dengan siapa? Margaret? Sophie? Leona? Bridget? Amanda? Cindy? Diana? Felicia? Ginna? Harl—" Falman mengabsen nama-nama gadis yang berada di _database_ di dalam otaknya. Di sebuah _imaginary file_ bernama _'List of Colonel' s Girlfriends'_.

Roy mendongak dari _paperwork_-nya, tersenyum lebar.

"Falman, masukkan nama 'Riza Hawkeye' ke dalam _imaginary file_ di _database _di dalam otakmu itu." Ucap Roy. "Ke dalam _file _bernama_ 'List of Colonel's Girlfriends'_"

"Baiklah. Riza Hawkeye—Tunggu. RIZA HAWKEYE?!" Falman meninggikan suaranya.

Breda, tersedak donat. Havoc, dengan malangnya hampir menelan seluruh rokoknya, dan Fuery menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya dengan efek yang amat sangat dramatis.

"Ya, Riza yang kita sayangi dan cintai." Jawab Roy lugas.

"APA?!"

* * *

Keempat pria yang bekerja di _Amestris Military_ yang bermarkas besar di Central City itu berdiri di depan meja Roy dengan ekspresi tercengang.

Kolonel Roy Mustang—ya, sang _Flame Alchemist_. Telah. Kehilangan. Akal. Sehatnya.

"Falman. Adakah dokter atau psikiater terdekat? Kolonel sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya." Tanya Breda, menatap pria berambut abu-abu itu di sebelahnya.

"Dua blok dari sini ada kantor praktek psiakater, Letnan dua." Jawab Falman cepat.

"_Chief_, kau yakin kau tidak memakan sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini?" tanya Havoc, menatap sang kolonel.

"Aku hanya memakan roti panggang hari ini, Letnan Dua Havoc. Seperti biasa, kau tahu? Dan tidak, Breda. Aku sehat." Ujar Roy.

"Tapi, wow. Kolonel, kau mau mengajak Letnan Hawkeye kencan malam _Valentine _ini? Hebat juga.." ucap Fuery.

"Kau kesambar apa, _chief_? Kita membicarakan Letnan Hawkeye lho. Letnan Satu. Riza Hawkeye." tanya Havoc, menaikkan alisnya dan melakukan penekanan pada kata Letnan satu Riza Hawkeye.

"Dan kau sedang berbicara kepada Kolonel Roy Mustang, si _Flame Alchemist_ dan merupakan murid dari Berthold Hawkeye,Havoc." Ucap Roy dengan nada percaya diri.

"Lagipula aku telah mengenal Riza sejak dia kanak-kanak. Tak apa bukan aku mengajaknya berkencan di Valentine Day ini?" tanya Roy, dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang membuat keempat bawahannya menghela napas dengan kepasrahan.

Begini lah kalau sang kolonel sedang jatuh cinta.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Roy mengangkat kertasnya dengan semangat. Pertanda ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan _Paperworks from Hell_ yang bejibun itu.

"Wah- Rekor baru. Kolonel menyelesaikan paperworknya pada pukul 5 sore. Hebat." Puji Breda.

Roy memakai jas hitamnya lalu bertanya, "Falman. Apa bunga kesukaan letnan satu?" tanyanya.

Falman dengan sigap menjawab, "Mawar."

Roy mengangguk sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantornya.

"Do'akan aku bisa sukses mengajak letnan kencan ya." Ujar Roy menatap keempat bawahannya satu per satu.

Keempatnya mengangguk dengan pasti.

Roy berjalan keluar. Pintu ditutup.

"Gitar Kolonel milikku." Ujar Breda cepat.

"Hah- Breda sialan! Aku juga mau gitarnya! Aku akan mengambil buku berharganya berjudul 'Memikat Hati Wanita dengan Satu Tatapan' kalau begitu." Keluh Havoc.

"Meja kolonel untukku." Lanjut Falman.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku membutuhkan kursi yang baru dan empuk.. Kursi kolonel untukku." Lanjut Fuery.

"Tunggu, adakah yang bilang ke kolonel kalau letnan akan berada di rumah Winry Rockbell hingga malam?" tanya Fuery, menatap rekan kerjanya.

Hening.

Sungguh kejam para bawahanmu, Roy. Mereka sudah berebut barang-barangmu padahal kau belum meninggalkan dunia ini dan tidak memberitahumu bahwa Letnan tercintamu ada diluar hingga malam hari.

* * *

Roy berdiri di depan toko bunga favoritnya. Matanya menyapu segala jenis Mawar di toko itu.

"Ara ara~ Nak Roy.. Kencan hari ini?" tanya seorang nenek tua yang nampaknya adalah penjual bunga.

"Iya, nek. Aku mencari sebuket mawar untuk gadis spesial ini. Ada usul?" Jawab Roy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nenek itu tertawa. "Siapa gadis beruntung ini, Roy? Biasanya kau hanya menyambar bunga mawar merah dan lari. Jarang kau menanyakan pendapatku. Sekarang ceritakan, apa yang kau rasakan soal gadis ini?"

Roy memikir sejenak. "Aku mengenalnya sudah sejak lama. Sejak ia anak-anak malah. Ia sangat loyal dan setia. Disiplin dan menyeramkan bila menyangkut soal masalah 'paperwork'-"

Nenek itu tertawa.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu ke gadis ini, Roy." Ucap nenek itu.

Ekspresi Roy melembut. "Aku mau agar ia selalu berada di sisiku, nek." Jawab sang _Flame Alchemist_ dengan jujur.

Sang nenek tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi ompongnya, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam toko dan keluar membawa Mawar Oranye.

Roy heran. "Mengapa mawar oranye, nek?"

"Mawar oranye ini jarang dijumpai, nak Roy. Dan tidak begitu populer. Namun pesan yang tersimpan di dalamnya begitu dalam, seolah seperti kauingin mengatakan 'Aku ingin kau jadi bagian di dalam hidupku' pada gadis ini. Warna oranye atau jingga menyimbolkan gelora cinta yang menggebu-gebu, kekaguman yang luar biasa, dan rasa haus akan cinta." Jelas sang nenek panjang lebar.

Roy menatap mawar itu. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, nek." Roy memberi sang nenek beberapa keping koin sebelum kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

"Roy! Ceritakan kepadaku tentang kencanmu ya!" perintah sang nenek dengan nada gembira.

Sang _Flame Alchemist_ melambaikan tangannya sebelum membawa mobilnya pergi.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye menghela napas lega. Bisa dibilang ia sangat senang hari ini. Ia menemani Winry Rockbell membuat _pie_ dan coklat, dikarenakan wanita ini sedang cuti kerja, membutuhkan hari libur sejenak.

Winry memintanya datang menemaninya membuat coklat _valentine_ untuk 'Elric Brothers'alias Edward dan Alphonse Elric, dan Riza menyetujuinya. Toh, dia cuti dan mungkin bagus untuk memberi rekan kerjanya coklat besok. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa, bukan?

Riza melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 11 malam. Di pelukannya ada anjingnya, Black Hayate Gou yang tampaknya sudah mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai dirumah, Hayate." Ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus bulu sang anjing. Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya.

Riza berhenti berjalan saat ia melihat mobil sang kolonel yang terparkir di luar apartemennya.

'Sedang apa Kolonel di dalam rumahku?' pikir Riza sambil memasuki apartemennya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya di lantai 3.

Riza bersyukur karena kamar apartemennya masih terkunci, atau setidaknya sang kolonel menguncinya kembali.

Ia memasukkan kuncinya dan memutar kenopnya.

Wanita yang dikenal sebagai _'The Hawk Eye'_ karena keahlian dalam _sniper_-nya itu menurunkan sang anjing dari pelukannya dan berjalan kearah sofa.

Ia melihat sang kolonel sedang tertidur pulas di sofa.

Riza tertawa kecil. Ia melihat sebuket bunga mawar oranye di meja tamunya. Wanita itu mengambil buket tersebut dan menyadari secarik kertas yang ditulis oleh sang kolonel. Kertas itu berbunyi,

'Selamat Hari Valentine, Letnan. Teruslah berada di sisiku selamanya' 

Riza tersenyum. Ia melihat kearah atasannya yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung dan 2 kancing atasnya kemeja yang terbuka. Matanya yang tertutup rapat itu tertutup oleh poni rambut hitamnya itu.

Dengan pelan dan pasti, letnan satu itu menyingkirkan poni sang kolonel dengan jari-jarinya.

"Sampai ke neraka bila kau mau, kolonel. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu hingga ke neraka. Selamat Valentine Day juga, sir." Ucap Riza sambil mencium dahi Roy, sebelum membuka jaket coklatnya dan menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti atasannya tersebut.

Sementara wanita itu memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa sebelah sang kolonel.

Jari-jari tangan mereka bertautan tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

SELESAI AHAHAHAH

Haloo saya Meshi, penghuni lama fandom FMA yang sering hijrah fandom.. Hehe. Mumpung ini masih Valentine's Day, tidak ada salahnya membuat fanfic Royai kan? Hehe..

Mind to review?


End file.
